Kyoka Katsuragi
is the mother of Takumi Katsuragi and one of the victims of Faust's experiments who was turned into the . Her Smash essence was used as the basis for the Lock Fullbottle. Character History Living in Touto, Kyoka was the mother of budding genius scientist Takumi Katsuragi, and was always disappointed by his lack of expressing if he truly cared about her despite her devotion for him. A week before Takumi's apparent death, he gave her a flash drive containing his data on Project Build, telling her to give it to someone she trusted, and a key to a safe deposit box to give to someone she didn't. She buried the drive in front of the Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. laboratory and soon moved to Hokuto. She became a home-based teacher for children in Hokuto who couldn't afford school, still making Takumi's favorite meal every day as if he would return. She is eventually visited by Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo, desiring them to leave until Blood Stalk attacks her students. After Sento and Ryuga fight him off, she hears Stalk say that Takumi was the founder of Faust. She sends the Hokuto military away with a false lead on the fugitives, listening to Sento's story and accepting that Ryuga may not have killed Takumi. She tells them her son's story and admits to them about Takumi's flash drive, deciding to bring them back to Touto to get it but not yet sure if she'll give it to them. On the way, however, she is kidnapped by Night Rogue. Gentoku Himuro bribes the safe deposit box key away from her with a false letter from Takumi and has her turned into the Strong Smash Hazard. The Smash is quickly defeated by Build FireHedgehog, but her memory of her capture has been lost because of the Nebula Gas infusion. After Sento and Ryuga retrieve the flash drive, Kyoka decides to give it to them, trusting that Sento would know what Takumi wanted done with it. Sento tells her one last thing: solving an anagram in Takumi's research reveals that he truly was grateful to her for everything, but was simply bad at expressing it. It is unknown what happened to her during the war. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kyoka Katsuragi is portrayed by Hiro Komura. Notes *It is unusual that her Strong Smash Hazard form gave the abiotic Lock Fullbottle, as the previous Strong Smash gave the biotic Gorilla Bottle. **This could possibly refer to the strength of chains, as the Lock Fullbottle also provides chain-related powers. **In an interesting note, the Strong Smash is known for the design motive that features a hand grabbing a rock. Both the English words for "rock" and "lock" share the same katakana pronunciation "ロック". *Her given name is a hononym of the Japanese word for . Interestingly, this also fits her Smash counterpart being an empowered variant of the original Strong Smash. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 7: The Devil's Scientist **Episode 8: Memory Starts To Talk **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 43: Another Build See also *Strong Smash References Category:Smash Category:Rock Monsters Category:Gorilla Monsters Category:Build Characters Category:Relatives Category:Female Monsters